el lado oscuro
by karai saki
Summary: hipo se sentia el vikingo mas afortunado, tenia grandes amigos, el orgullo de todos y la chica mas hermosa de toda la isla... pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre, y ahora hipo se halla en medio de una guerra entre humanos y dragones; creyo que podia confiar en chimuelo, ... pero cuando la sangre se derrama, hipo aprendio a no olvidar , quien es el verdadero enemigo...
1. el comienzo

**SE QUE NO SOY BUENA EN ESTO PERO ES MI PRIMERA VES (aquí los dragones hablan pero entre ellos) es una historia con los furias nocturnas algo de hipoxastrid y chimuelo encontrara algo de amor también**

era un día normal en berk dos años después de hacer las paces con los dragones hipo y chimuelo volaban para encontrarse con Astrid (ahora la novia de hipo)y con los demás en la escuela de dragones.

-muy bien ya estoy aquí- decía hipo

-ja casi ni llegas- le reprocho patán (como siempre)

-lo siento pero tuve un pequeño problema con chimuelo, últimamente se ha comportado muy extraño- dijo hipo algo preocupado de su amigo

-yo no me preocuparía, - dijo brutacio todo despreocupado

-y porque no?-dijo Astrid algo dudosa

-pues seguramente son cosas de ese tipo de dragones- le respondió brutilda

-ella tiene razón, es de la única clase de dragones que no sabemos casi nada- intervino patapez

hipo al escuchar esa frase recordó que la furia nocturna es el tipo de dragón mas temido y desconocido de todos...-, oigan chimuelo tal vez sea el único de su especie pero sigue siendo un dragón como los demás, si, aun nos falta mucho por saber pero no creo que sea algo fuera de lo normal, o no amigo- hipo volteo a ver a su compañero

chimuelo asintió con la cabeza, pero el sabía que no era cierto…

luego de hablar un rato los chicos y sus dragones empezaron a competir aunque como siempre hipo y chimuelo eran los mejores

mientras en otra isla

-**que ha pasado**- pregunta el líder de la isla, al ver a varios de los suyos tan heridos al llegar de casería

-**son los humanos al parecer tienen una nueva alianza con varios dragones ellos los entrenan, pero parece que en algunas islas no están de acuerdo con eso…-** no termina de informar cuando su líder lo interrumpe

-**se dejaron ver - **

-**no señor**-

-**bien, retírate y atiende a tu grupo**-**se fue sin decir nada mas, sabía que el líder no prestaría mucha atención a lo ocurrido a menos que hubiera algún muerto; pero a si era el ,decidido, frio y constante, o a si lo creía la mayoría , pero el no, su nombre es keichi y sabía perfectamente por lo que su líder sky, había pasado; los humanos mataron a sus padres, fue testigo de la muerte de miles de los nuestros y su hermano menor había desaparecido.**

**-keichi- alguien lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos**

**-dime- frente a él estaba su mejor amiga, con una cara de preocupación, que el sabía perfectamente lo que ella le iba a decir**

**-estoy bien no te preocupes rena-**

**-hay , primero la muerte roja, luego los humanos, ahora que sigue los susurros mortales- dijo rena en actitud de reproche**

**-bueno el destino escoge lo que pasa en la vida, no-**

**-pues que horrible destino el de nosotros, los furia nocturna…-**

MIENTRAS EN BERK

-otra victoria, cierto amigo- dijo hipo a su dragón

el cual solo asintió con la cabeza

-bien acepto tu ganas pero es solo suerte- le dijo patán muy disgustado

-por que no solo admites que perdiste- le dijo Astrid muy orgullosa de que su novio fuera el vencedor

mientras todos empezaron a hablar de lo bueno que era hipo chimuelo tenía en mente otra cosa

-**genial yo soy el que hago todo y él se lleva el crédito- **se decía una y otra vez

-**bueno por lo menos a ti te aprecian más que a nosotros -** le dijo tormenta extrañada de lo que chimuelo se quejaba

después de un rato los chicos se fueron, quedando de que harían una competencia después para ver las habilidades de sus dragones

hipo acompaño a Astrid a su casa , al llegar Astrid se despidió de hipo y sin que este se lo esperara le dio un beso en los labios , se rio un poco al ver a hipo tan sonrojado como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera hecho y entro a su casa.

. mientras hipo se diría a su casa no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había pasado en ese tiempo, tenía el respeto de todos, el orgullo de su padre, a un gran amigo , y la chica más hermosa de toda la isla , chimuelo que se dio cuenta de la expresión de su compañero y lo saco de sus pensamientos dándole un empujón que casi lo hace caer

-**debe ser genial tener una familia, amigos y la sensación de estar enamorado o no amigo- **lo decía con una mirada picara a hipo

-he, y tú que me ves- supuso que chimuelo se había dado cuenta que andaba pensando en Astrid.

al llegar a casa su padre estaba sirviendo la cena ambos comieron hipo le dio a chimuelo una canasta de peces pero este se negó a comer.

-hay chimuelo esta ya es la quinta vez que no comes-

-descuida hipo, seguramente comió algo antes-

Hipo no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero no podía hacer nada, a si que se fue a la cama ;mientras hipo dormía tranquilamente chimuelo no pudo descansar tenía unas terribles pesadillas que lo estaban persiguiendo hace varias semanas, cansado ya de eso prefirió no dormir y quedarse mirando la luna toda la noche, que por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentir como en su verdadero hogar.

**diganme que les parece ...la verdad su opinion me importa bastante**


	2. la primera señal

Al día siguiente hipo se levanto muy alterado pues había quedado de salir con Astrid anoche y se le estaba haciendo tarde; bajo lo más rápido que pudo desayuno, aunque le preocupo que chimuelo no haya querido comer nada pero se imagino que el ya lo había hecho pues él se había quedado dormido , sin pensarlo mas salió con su dragón a la casa de Astrid quien lo estaba esperando

-casi no llegas pensé que se te había olvidado- lo regaño Astrid

-lo siento supongo que me quede dormido- le dijo hipo algo apenado

-no importa en fin- dijo Astrid subiéndose a tormenta -para que puedas compensármelo- -te reto a una carrera-

hipo no le dijo nada solo se subió a chimuelo, Astrid tomo eso como un sí y salió volando con tormenta rápidamente

-algo me dice que no va hacer un día muy tranquilo- y el también salió detrás de Astrid

ambos comenzaron a volar, al principio un poco lento pero Astrid iba aumentando la velocidad cada vez más, hasta pasar a hipo rápidamente.

-bien si a si van a hacer las cosas; vamos amigo- le dijo hipo a chimuelo en señal de comenzar la carrera

-**genial como si no estuviera lo bastante cansado-**chimuelo no tenia ánimos de competir pero no le quedaba de otra

Astrid tenia la delantera solo miraba hacia atrás para ver a hipo a unos cuantos metros de alcanzarla

hipo se dio cuenta de no iba tan rápido y miro a chimuelo

-oye amigo estas cansado si quieres podemos par...-hipo no termino de decir porque chimuelo tomo un impulso increíble creando una onda sónica con bordes de fuego purpuras, que sobrepaso a Astrid dejándola impresionada , sabía que eran rápidos , pero no tanto ;

Hipo y chimuelo aterrizaron y varios minutos después lo hizo Astrid

-como fue que hiciste eso?- le dijo Astrid demasiado sorprendida

-por favor no me preguntes porque no tengo idea-le contesto hipo mas desubicado que Astrid

se quedaron un momento en silencio -eso es por ganarme- dándole un golpe en el brazo a hipo -y esto- dándole un beso -por todo lo demás-

chimuelo solo los observaba estaba demasiado cansado sentía que se iba a desmayar como si toda sus energías se hubieran ido en un segundo

-**oye estas bien te vez muy cansado- **le dijo tormenta, haciendo sobresaltar a chimuelo (o sea asustarlo)

-**no , estoy bien-**fue lo único que pudo decir ,aunque no era cierto, no se atrevía a admitirlo no quería que tormenta se diera cuenta y mucho menos hipo.

-sabes estoy muy preocupado por chimuelo- dijo hipo mientras caminaba junto con Astrid

-porque lo dices-

-no ha comido nada en las últimas semanas y..no se…siento que no es el mismo de antes-

Ambos se sentaron en un claro de zona verde

-no te preocupes, de seguro no es nada y en mi opinión se le ve muy feliz por si me preguntas-

Astrid Volteo a ver a chimuelo que estaba jugando en la hierba

-chimuelo estará bien- le dio un beso para tratar de calmarlo; hipo solo se sonrojo un poco ya que andaba demasiado preocupado por su dragón.

**porfavor diganme lo que piensan , bueno , malo todo se vale; y si no les importa me seria muy util si me dieran sugerencias**


	3. un misterio

**Creo que me estoy demorando mucho en actualizar, lo siento**

a la mañana siguiente hipo se levanto y vio que chimuelo no estaba pensó que seguramente estaría abajo con su padre y así era cuando bajo a desayunar se encontró con estoico y con su amigo sentado con la mirada perdida ,se sentó a desayunar pero cuando iba a darle algo a su dragón este solo lo miraba y le negaba con la cabeza hipo estaba empezando a preocuparse pero su padre lo interrumpió

-bueno- dijo estoico levantándose de la mesa - debo empezar con mi ronda por la isla, han estado desapareciendo varios animales, y las gente se está alterando- cuando estoico termino de hablar salió un poco desconcertado por lo que .

Hipo salió con chimuelo directo a la academia para ver si podían averiguar algo

-hola chicos- saludo hipo a todos

-Ho-o-la-a hipo- dijo patapez muy asustado

-aaa que tiene?-pregunto hipo a los demás

-que no lo sabes-le contesto brutilda –están desapareciendo los animales y ayer en la noche encontraron a un dragón muerto en la isla -

-pues si ya lo sabía mi padre me lo dijo precisamente de eso quería hablar…; espera dragón muerto?-

-si bueno se dice que ayer encontraron a un pesadilla moustrosa muerto en una zona del bosque a mitad de la noche- le contesto patapez tratando de que no notaran su preocupación por diente púa

-tiene que ser un dragón muy hábil e inteligente para acabar con una pesadilla mounstrosa- dedujo patapez

-pero como están tan seguros de que fue un dragón quien lo hizo- a hipo no le parecía muy creíble que el acecino fuera un dragón

-tenia rasguños en todo su cuerpo- le dijo brutilda

- tenía varias mordidas y…- continuo brutacio

-pero aun no sabemos qué clase de dragón es el culpable- intervino Astrid

-tal vez si echáramos un vistazo a las marcas de mordidas podríamos saber cual dragón lo hizo- propuso patapez

-y a si tratar de evitar que ocurriera en el futuro- termino diciendo hipo

Nadie se opuso a la idea, todos se subieron a sus dragones y se dirigieron al sitio del incidente

Llegaron a la zona del bosque y a simple vista pareciera que el dragón estuviera dormido pero mirándolo detenidamente se notaba que era un cuerpo sin vida

-que extraño- patapez examinaba las heridas del dragón

-que …que pasa- patán aun tenía algo de preocupación

-solo tiene una marca de mordida- le contesto patapez

-Solo una marca- dijo brutacio en forma de preocupación –he y eso que significa- de inmediato cambio su expresión a que no entendió nada

-significa que tenía que ser un dragón demasiado rápido y fuerte para aniquilarlo en una mordida- le respondió patán como si fuera lo mas obio

-si, entonces que clase de dragón tiene esas cualidades?- pregunto brutilda

-pues eso es lo que vamos a averiguar- se metió Astrid a la conversación

-hay bueno ya, puede ser cualquier mordida- se quejo patán de la tención que ponían los demás

-no cualquier mordida- dijo patapez –es la mordida de un furia nocturna…-

De inmediato todos voltearon a ver a chimuelo, este hizo cara como de que no entendía nada

-un furia nocturna- dijo hipo más en forma de pregunta – estás seguro patapez-

-claro que si- le respondió –mira- patapez señalo un lugar en el cuello del dragón

-es la misma que estaba marca de mordida que estaba en el susurro mortal que buscaba a chimuelo hace tiempo –continuo patapez -solo que más profunda-

Hipo no quería creerlo, no quería creer que su mejor amigo haya hecho algo así

**opiniones, quejas ,reclamos, sugerencias las cuales necesito...**


End file.
